


[podfic] Pokemon Go

by reena_jenkins, Unpretty



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Pokemon GO - Freeform, baby grifter, if you wear a mustache-print fedora you deserve to have your money taken, tumblrfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 06:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8654770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unpretty/pseuds/Unpretty
Summary: "There are different kinds of justice."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Miscellany](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8614663) by [Unpretty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unpretty/pseuds/Unpretty). 



   
  
**Coverartist:**[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/) **reena_jenkins**  
****

**Warnings:** tumblrfic, baby grifter, if you wear a mustache-print fedora you deserve to have your money taken, Pokemon Go  
****

**Length:**  00:05:55  
  
**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(DCU\)%20_Pokemon%20Go_.mp3) (thank you,  [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) , for hosting me).


End file.
